Molly
by Fem-Moriarty
Summary: Mollan


Molly zakopla o jeden z kořenů vysokého stromu. Odřela si loket o další z kořenů. Co nejrychleji se vyškrábala na nohy a kulhavým během se vydala dál.

Po tváři se jí kutálely slzy, které jí dělaly světlou, úzkou cestičku na tváři špinavé od hlíny a listí. Byla vyčerpaná, ale strach jí poháněl k další cestě. Nohy se jí motaly.

Nemotorně vrazila ramenem do stromu a ošklivě si ho odřela. Během chvíle jí z rány začala téct krev. Potlačila výkřik a utíkala dál.

_„Jim?"zeptala se Molly. _

_Sebastian na ní omluvně pohlédl. „Promiň, on…"_

_Molly zavrtěla hlavou. „To je dobrý."povzbudivě se na něj usmála._

_Sebastian schoval telefon a vstal. _

„_Snad příště."dodala Molly._

„_Velice se omlouvám. Slibuji, že tě vezmu na pořádnou večeři."řekl Sebastian. Z kapsy vytáhl peníze a položil je na stůl. „A Jim nás nebude rušit."dodal s úsměvem._

_Sklonil se a dal Molly pusu na čelo. „Slibuju."šeptl._

_Molly ho pohladila po tváři a usmála se. _

_Sebastian jí úsměv opětoval. Otočil se a odešel z restaurace._

Molly se zády opřela o strom a zhluboka oddechovala. Klepala se jak zimou, tak strachem. Rozhlédla se po šerém lese.

Trhla sebou, když blízko za ní praskla větev. Vyděšeným pohledem se ohlédla, ale nic neviděla.

Jen stromy zahalené v roušce tmy. Ještě chvíli hleděla do temnoty, než se otočil zpět a dívala se na špičky svých bot.

Musí se odsud dostat a to rychle. Nebo si alespoň najít úkryt na noc. Ráno se bude určitě líp orientovat.

Vydala se dál, rychlím tempem. Vyděšeně se podívala na každý podezřelý stín. Nevydržela to a rozběhla se.

_„Molly."usmál se Sebastian, když Molly vešla do své kanceláře. _

„_Sebby."zarazila se překvapeně Molly._

„_Co tady…?" _

„_Unáším tě."mrkl na ní Sebastian a přistoupil k ní. _

„_Cože děláš?"podivila se._

_Sebastian jí vzal kolem pasu a přitáhl jí k sobě._

„_Vzhledem k tomu, že jsi v polovině šichty, tak odmítneš moje pozvání k obědu."začal Sebastian. Hleděl při tom Molly do očí. Molly položila dlaně na jeho hruď a s úsměvem ho poslouchala. _

„_A tak jsem se rozhodl, že tě prostě unesu, ale neboj, vrátím."dodal Sebastian. Sklonil se a políbil Molly dlouze na rty. Nebránila se. Natáhla ruce a objela Sebastiana kolem krku._

„_Tak jdeme."šeptl Sebastian, když se narovnal. _

„_Ale já nemůžu."protestovala Molly._

„_Víš, v tomhle je podstata únosu. Oběť s tím nic nenadělá."řekl Sebastian. Usmál se na Molly a odvedl jí pryč._

Molly se po půl hodině podařilo najít skrýš.

Pod skálou byla hromada velkých kamenů, které se kdysi sesypaly z vrchu. Teď tvořili menší přístřešek.

Molly v nich našla mezeru, kterou se pracně dostala dovnitř. Dostala se do větších prostorů. Moc velké to tam teda nebylo.

Ležela schoulená v klubíčku a i tak se tlačila na stěny. Bylo to pro ni nepohodlné, ale byla ráda, že vůbec něco našla. Zavřela oči a pokusila se usnout, a alespoň na chvíli zapomenout.

_„Ten únos nebyl až tak špatný nápad."usmála se Molly. „Ale musím se vrátit."_

_Sebastian jí k sobě pevněji přitiskl. „Ale já tě nepustím."_

„_Když se vrátím do hodiny, můžu to svést na polední pauzu, která se trochu protáhla."zkoušela to dál Molly. _

_Byli v parku na lavečce. Molly seděla na Sebastianovi a snažila se dostat z jeho sevření._

„_Když mě necháš jít, jsem večer celá tvoje."šeptla mu do ucha. _

_Sebastian se zarazil a vypadal, že nad tím uvažuje. Molly využila jeho nepozornosti a vstala._

„_Večer si pro tebe přijdu."řekl Sebastian._

„_Budu čekat."mrkla na něj a vydala se pryč._

Chvíli Molly trvalo, než se vysoukala z hromady kamení.

Podařilo se jí přitom podrápat si nohy.

Zůstala ležet před hromadou kamení na zádech a přivřenýma očima hleděla na ranní nebe.

Po chvíli neohrabaně vstala. Rozhlédla se a vydala se dál.

Častokrát se opřela o strom, aby chytla rovnováhu a nezhroutila se na zem.

Byla zrovna o jeden opřený a nutila nohy k poslušnosti, když jí kolem hlavy prolétla kulka, které se zavrtala do kmene stromu nad její dlaní.

Molly sebou trhla a rozběhla se pryč.

Za ní se ozvaly výkřiky.

_„Ty že budeš vařit?"pousmála se Molly. _

„_Jistě."ozval se z telefonu Sebastian._

„_Tak to si nenechám ujít."řekla s úsměvem Molly. _

_Rozhlédla se a přešla ulici._

„_V sedm si pro tebe příjdu."řekl Sebastian. _

„_Dobře."souhlasila Molly. _

Molly měla pocit, že jim utekla, ale moc tomu nevěřila.

Zakopla a skutálela se z mírného svahu.

Přitom se rukou praštila o strom. Nezlomila si jí, ani nenarazila, ale bolelo jí to tak, že si to myslela. Molly zůstala ležet obličejem k zemi.

_Molly se prohlížela v zrcadle. Měla na sobě šaty na ramínka žluté barvy bez vzorů. S volnou sukní po kolena. Vlasy měla rozpuštěné._

_Byla se sebou spokojena. _

_Molly se usmála, když ticho v domě přerušil zvonek._

_Pohlédla na hodinky. Bylo přesně sedm._

_Vzala si kabelku, kabát a vyrazila ke dveřím._

_Ještě chvíli ze zvyku čekala přede dveřmi, než je otevřela. _

_Úsměv z tváře jí zmizel. Místo Sebastiana tam stáli čtyři vysocí muži, kteří po ní skočili. _

Molly se neohrabaně posadila.

Všechno jí bolelo.

Setřela si slzy a donutila se vstát.

Kulhavým krokem se vydala dál.

_„Moje hlava."zaúpěla Molly a otevřela oči. _

„_Vidíte, žije."ozval se jakýsi hlas. _

_Molly se rozhlédla. Byla svázaná na židli v obývacím pokoji. Naproti ní byla kamera a za ní jakýsi muž. „Kde to jsem?"zeptala se. Věděla, že je to zbytečná otázka, ale stejně jí položila._

„_Slečno Hooperová."usmál se muž a vypnul kameru._

Byla už noc a ona stále bloudila lesem. Vyděšená, vyčerpaná hlady a strachem se Molly dál plahočila lesem.

Náhle se zarazila.

V dáli uviděla světlo. S novou nadějí se rozběhla za světlem.

Několik metrů před světlem z okna strnula.

Poznala to místo.

Byla to ta chata, ve které jí držely poslední tři dny.

Molly se rozklepala. Věděla, že bloudí, ale nenapadlo jí, že jde zpět.

Z chaty se ozvaly výstřely.

Molly sebou trhla a otočila se k útěku.

Ztuhla.

V lese někdo byl a rychle se blížil k chatě.

Molly sebrala poslední síly a utekla do lesa jiným směrem.

Zakopla o kořeny stromu a zůstala ležet. Chatu už neviděla, ale slyšela výstřely.

Už neměla sílu. Ležela tam schoulená do klubíčka. Měla zavřené oči a tiše brečela.

Střelba utichla, ale ona to nevnímala.

_Chlap už to nevydržel a vrazil Molly pořádnou facku. _

_Molly spadla ze židle na zem, kde zůstala ležet. _

„_Tak jo."řekl muž s předstíraným klidem. Otočil se k ní zády. Popošel dva kroky od ní a pak se zase otočil. _

„_Potřebuji něco vědět. Cokoliv. Třeba malou nepatrnou drobnost."dodal. _

_Chtěl ještě něco říct, ale dveře se náhle rozrazily a dovnitř vběhly čtyři muži._

„_Průser!"vyhrkl jeden. _

_Chlap vypustil Molly z hlavy a odešel i s muži._

_Molly se po chvíli posadila. Z horního patra slyšela zlostný křik toho chlapa. _

_Sebrala veškerou odvahu, kterou našla a vstala. Co nejtišeji se dostala z obýváku._

_V cestě ke dveřím jí stála jen chodba. Pozorně se rozhlédla. Když se ujistila, že tam nikdo není, vyběhla ven. _

_Několik metrů před chatou po ní začaly střílet._

Molly otevřela oči a pozorně se zaposlouchala, jestli se jí to nezdálo.

Dlouho bylo ticho.

Plamínek naděje začal pohasínat, když ticho nočního lesa přerušil výkřik.

Někdo volal její jméno.

S problémy se posadila a opřela se zády o strom.

Znovu ten výkřik.

Tentokrát si byla jistá.

Byl to Sebastian.

Chtěla na něj zavolat, ale měla, příliš vyschlo v krku.

Olízla si rty a vstala.

Chvíli stála opřená o strom, pak co nejrychleji jí to nohy dovolily, se vydala k chatě.

Byla si jistá, že tam najde Sebastiana, Jima a spoustu mrtvých těl.

Už viděla světlo chaty, když se jí začala motat hlava.

Zezačátku to ignorovala, ale postupně to začalo sílit.

Zastavila se a promnula si čelo.

Vydala se dál. Po dvou krocích, ale omdlela.

Molly pootevřela oči.

Zamračila se a zavřela je.

Bylo příliš bílo na to, aby je otevřela pořádně. Po chvíli se jí to ale podařilo.

Hleděla na bílý strop, který zdobil obdélníkový kryt zářivek.

Pohlédla doprava a ihned pochopila, že je v nemocnici.

Otočila hlavu doleva a překvapeně zamrkala.

Molly se pousmála.

V rohu na křesle seděl Sebastian a spal.

Dveře se pomalu otevřely. Molly na ně pohlédla a chtěla příchozímu naznačit, ať je potichu.

Ve dveřích stál Jim a široce se usmál na Molly.

Ta se usmála a pokusila se posadit.

Jim rychle zavřel dveře a přiskočil k ní, aby jí v tom pomohl. Sám se pak posadil na postel.

„Vítej mezi živými."usmál se a chytl její dlaň do svých.

„Taky tě ráda vidím."opětovala Molly jeho úsměv.

Jim stisk její dlaň. Přitáhl si je ke rtům a políbil na hřbet ruky.

„Co se stalo?"zeptala se po chvíli.

Ve stručnosti jí vysvětlil, že jí unesly jen proto, aby vydíraly Sebastiana, po kterém chtěly, aby zabil Jima.

„Ale on to neudělal. Řekl mi o tom, abych mu pomohl tě najít."Jim se usmál a znovu jí políbil na hřbet ruky.

„Od té doby se za to obviňuje."dodal Jim a pohlédl na Sebastiana.

Molly na něj také pohlédla. Nevnímala to, že jí Jim pustil a poposedl si na konec postele. „Sebby!"vykřikl náhle Jim.

Molly sebou trhla a vyčítavě se na Jima podívala.

Sebastian vyskočil na nohy. V ruce držel odjištěnou zbraň. Překvapeně pohlédl na Jima.

Ten se usmál a ukázal na Molly.

Sebastian se zarazil. Aniž by spustil pohled z Molly, zajistil zbraň a schoval ji zpět.

„Molly…"šeptl.

„Pojď sem."vyhrkla Molly a nastavila mu náruč.

Sebastian k ní rychle přiskočil. Pevně jí objal a sedl si na kraj postele. Zabořil obličej do jejich vlasů a víc jí k sobě tiskl.

Molly ho vzala kolem krku.

Po chvíli otevřela oči a usmála se na Jima. Ten jí úsměv opětoval.

Pohybem rtů, aniž by vydala hlásku, naznačila slovo - děkuji.

Jim na ní mrkl.

„Molly, já se omlouvám."zamumlal Sebastian.

„Ale já se nezlobím."šeptla Molly.

Jim vstal a i přes Mollyny protestující pohledy opustil místnost.

„Promiň."

Molly se odtáhla a pohlédla Sebastianovi do očí.

„Nemůžeš za to."

„Ne doslova, ale…"

Molly mu položila prst na rty. „Žádné ale, Sebby."zavrtěla hlavou.

„Strašně si mi chyběl."dodala.

Sebastian jí pohladil po tváři. „Ty mě taky."šeptl.

Chytl její tvář do dlaní a dlouze jí políbil. Molly ho vzala kolem ramen a polibek mu vrátila.


End file.
